Severus' love story
by EgyptAdbydos
Summary: Severus thought he loved Lily but what if a new girl moved to Spinner's End and made him start doubting his feelings for Lily because he started liking her and later loving her. She too fell in love with him and stood up for him more then Lily did at Higwarts against James' bullying.
1. Chapter 1

**EgyptAdbydos**: This is just a story that my friend and I always play when we play harry potter with our dolls, Fernè is an OC. Also it is not a Mary Sue, I don't even like those not do I know how to write one.. I didn't even know what they were until I read a story with it.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but my OC Fernè.

**Warnings**: Lemon (much later), bad words, bullying

* * *

**Prologue**

"She must be lonely, Severus the least we can do is befriend her." A young red head girl said to her pale thin black hair campaign as they made their way to another girl who sat on a swing on the swing set.

"Altright Lily." The boy said to the girl with a sigh not really liking that he's going to be sharing Lily's attention with someone else.

Severus believed he had a crush on Lily because she's been the only girl or person who's shown him kindness. Now a new girl just moved to Spinner's End and Lily being the sweet kind-hearted person she is wanted to welcome the new girl and become friends with her.

As they approach the girl, Severus noticed her more tan complexion, her curly light brown hair that was loose and up to her waist, he couldn't see her face but she already looked pretty with her thin slender body.

"Hello." Lily's voice broke Severus from his trance as he looked at Lily noticing the girl was in front of them now or more like their in front of her now.

The girl looked up, Severus bit back a gasp, her face was stunning, she had eyelash that look like the models in magazines, but what caught Severus attention was her crystal blue eyes that showed emotion. She had wariness yet hope and shyness was evident on her face.

"Hello." She whispered.

Severus blinked her voice was soft, gentle like a song bird's singing or a soft melody.

_Appropriate, she's prefect._ Severus thought before shaking his head. He liked Lily!..._Didn't_ he?

"I'm Lily and this is my friend Severus, welcome to Spinner's End." Lily said smiling.

The girl smiled back and stood up, she was short then Lily, Lily reached Severus' shoulder but this new girl only reached his chest.

"Nice to meet you Lily...Severus." The girl said. "I'm Fernè."

"Nice to meet you, Fernè." Lily said happily smiling.

Fernè smiled and walked closer to them and stopped to look at them.

"You're a wizard...and you're a witch." Fernè said.

Lily looked at Severus then at Fernè, Severus looked at Fernè who smiled and grabbed a flower before closing her hand around it and opening making the flower aqua.

"I'm sorry that was rash of me but I'm one too." Fernè said making the flower fly around them giggling.

Lily gasped and looked at Fernè with joy and excitement evident on her face.

"Oh, thank you! I'm not the only girl with magic. Sorry Sev, your my best friend but it's nice to have another girl around." Lily explained.

"It's okay." Severus said not really understanding and not really wanting to.

Fernè smiled and nodded.

"Want to be friends...the both of you?" Fernè asked shyly.

"Of course!" Lily agreed right away hugging Fernè who looked shocked but hugged her back.

"Sure." Severus said and was pulling into the hug against his will but hug them back after a while. It was start of a beautiful friendship between the three of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**EgyptAdbydos**: This is just a story that my friend and I always play when we play harry potter with our dolls, Fernè is an OC. Also it is not a Mary Sue, I don't even like those not that I know how to write one.. I didn't even know what they were until I read a story with it.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but my OC Fernè.

**Warnings**: Lemon (much later), bad words, bullying

* * *

**Chapter One **

**~~~~~5 years later~~~~~**

"I got my Hogwarts card today." Lily said excitedly to her two best friends, Severus and Fernè.

Fernè smiled and hugged Lily who returned the hug before the pull the 'relented' Severus into the hug as well.

"That's good news Lily, we're all going to Hogwarts together!" Fernè said happily as she let go and smiled at Severus and Lily.

"Yeah." Severus agreed, happy to get away from his abusive father and his uncaring mother.

Fernè looked at him with a calculating look before looking at Lily as she talked them excitedly before saying she had to go because she still need to see what she wanted to pack and what she needed.

"Severus, I know this is none of my business...but if you want during holiday break, you could spend yours at my house." Fernè said looking at the sky, a faint blush spread across her cheeks.

Severus looked at her, he still couldn't get over her beauty, he long decided that although he thought Lily was pretty and nice, Fernè was beautiful and she made his heart speed up in ways he didn't understand why.

"Thanks...I'll consider it." Severus said softly looking at the way the wind was playing with Fernè soft curls, she turned to him and smiled.

Severus felt like his breath was caught in his throat, he looked away flushing slightly. _Oh, come on, Severus, she's too prefect. She wouldn't look at **you** that way...**ever**._ Severus thought to himself, feeling like something was squishing his chest.

"Severus? Are you okay? You look a little pale, why don't you come over to my house? I'll make you some tea." Fernè's soft melody like voice reached Severus' ears.

"Sure, I like that." Severus said turning to face Fernè, the concern he saw in her face and eyes made him feel happy again.

Fernè nodded and started walking, looking back at Severus to see if she was following.

"So, what house would you like to be in?" Fernè asked as she opened the door to her house...more like a mansion.

"Your house is huge. And I really have no idea." Severus said as he looking around the big entrance room, it had a two stair ways, slightly curved with beautiful wood engravements moving upward on the stair rails.

Fernè flushed and pulled at her blue skirt, she looked up to meet Severus' dark eyes.

"My parents are famous surgeon and architecture, here in the muggle world and they are very famous book writers and spell makers, in the wizard world. I don't really like to announce I'm rich because well...I want people to like me for me not my parent's money." Fernè said firmly as she grabbed Severus' arm and pulled him into an open kitchen before sitting him down at the breakfast nook.

"I promised you tea, so I will make you tea, don't give me that look I know how to cook. I refuse to have servants here and my parents respect my wishes and agree with me. I'm not really good at make big dishes but I can make tea sandwiches to go with tea. Is Earl Grey, okay?" Fernè asked as she busied herself putting the tea kettle on the stove once she put the water and turn to Severus when she got out the tea bags.

"Earl Grey is fine, you do know that although you told, Lily and I that your parents have a lot of money and that in your last town you were the little rich girl, I never believe this much." Severus said as he watch Fernè move about the kitchen before a thought struck him about him and her, when their older and few kids running around making him shake his head and flush darkly and with his pale completion it was really obvious.

"Yes, well...money isn't everything and...I'm happy you and Lily accepted me even after I told you I was rich...Please, Sevy tell me this isn't going to change you opinion of me?" Fernè begged looking at him with wide crystal blue eyes.

Severus gulped when she used the nickname 'Sevy' something only she and Lily got away with calling him and making him give in to their every whim, before he sighed.

"Of course it doesn't, your still my best friend and Lily would agree." Severus said finally giving her a slight smile.

Fernè smiled brightly at him before the kettle started to whistle and she turned her attention to preparing the tea and serving him a cup along with a couple of sandwiches. Severus thought they were the best tea sandwiches he ever ate but that could be because the girl who made them made him feel all funny inside.

"So, we're finally going to Hogwarts, I hope we'll be friends forever." Fernè said as she happily took a bit from her sandwich.

Severus nodded, soon it got late and Severus had to leave, Fernè walked with him until they made it close to his house before watching him go inside she turned around made it back to her house. Once inside her house, Fernè went up the stairs to her room and flopped down on her bed and looked at the ceiling.

"_Severus_." She whispered softly to herself as she grabbed a pillow and hugged it to her chest, Fernè felt something for him, it made her act weird around him, she felt like her heart would pound out of her chest when she touched him or he touched her.

Fernè turned to her side and gave a sigh, she had a crush on Severus Snape and she didn't know what to do.


End file.
